


Peep!

by sophiegaladheon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Initiate Ahsoka Tano, No Angst, Student Shenanigans, a necessary statement given the usual tone of my writing, unsubtle Babylon 5 easter egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/pseuds/sophiegaladheon
Summary: Ahsoka's initiate studies are interrupted by a surprise visitor.





	Peep!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starfall16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/gifts).



> Written for @Staypuffmarshmellowgirl on tumblr as part of the JediFest AlienApril 2018 event. The prompt was little Ahsoka and animals. I hope you like it!

Sunlight streamed through the windows set high in the wall of the classroom. The familiar quiet and serenity of the Jedi Temple undisturbed but for the rustle of robes and the occasional cough as a newly minted batch of initiates paged through their reading on the botanical diversity of Felucia. 

_Peep!_

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi initiate and second in her class (although she knew she could be first if she could just focus), looked up. No one else seemed to have heard the sound, still intent on the reading. After a minute she frowned but turned her attention back to her assignment.

A moment later. _Peep!_

Ahsoka’s head snapped back up, eyes sweeping the room. It was closer this time. But still, no sign of the source of the sound. And still, no sign anyone else had heard it, either, although she caught a few frowns pointed in her direction at the sudden movement.

Slowly, and with a frown of her own, Ahsoka returned to her reading, by now not focusing at all on the material. She tapped her stylus softly against the base of her thumb. With a quick glance around the room—her peers engaged in their studies (or pretending to be), Master Mollari softly snoring in the corner—she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and, as the masters always instructed, reached out into the Force.

The flow and rhythms of the Force in the Jedi Temple felt the same as they always did when she focused on them in practice, the familiar presence of her fellow initiates, the more distant hum of the other Jedi elsewhere in the Temple, the comforting feeling of home emanating from the Temple itself. Ahsoka focused her attention, drew back her senses onto just the classroom and _there_ , in the corner by Master Mollari, small, bright, and out of place, a swirl of something.

_Peep!_

With a gasp, Ahsoka jerked back to full awareness. There, just a twitch of the hem of Master Mollari’s robes, a flicker of a tail before it disappeared again. She bit her lip to restrain a laugh. Now thoroughly distracted from the reading, she kept her eyes fixed on the spot she had last seen the creature.

Sure enough, after a few more minutes and yet another _peep!_ the creature again appeared, this time in the form of a long, thin snout poking out from the folds of brown fabric. Ahsoka slid out of her desk onto the floor, pinching a few crumbs from the sweet cake she had hidden in her pocket for a snack and holding them out in front of her.

The nose twitched. Ahsoka held very still and hoped her classmates were too engrossed in their classwork to pay much attention to what she was doing. After a few tense moments, during which Ahsoka hardly dared breathe, the creature bounded out from under Master Mollari’s robes, across the room and into her hand.

The classroom exploded in a commotion. The initiates cheered and whistled, Master Mollari woke, nearly falling off his chair. Ahsoka startled and fell back. The creature, which was revealed to be some sort of small, round rodent, covered in soft blue fur and sporting a long tail, big ears, and impressive hind legs, appeared not disturbed at all, and perched itself on the center of Ahsoka’s chest, nibbling at the crumbs she dropped and let out a satisfied _peep!_ , much to the delight of the audience of initiates.

Ahsoka grinned, despite the flush beginning to spread across her cheekbones, and broke off another piece of cake for the creature.


End file.
